


Nana please~

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Coming Untouched, Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Ren Jun wears panties ig, Rough Sex, Top Na Jaemin, sadist jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Where Jaemin is a sadist, and get's off on seeing Renjun bleed and squirm under him...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Nana please~

**Author's Note:**

> Renjun is younger than Jaemin...  
> also hope this isn't shit... but no promises

Jaemin walked into the cute cafe just 30 minutes before it closed. He walked to the counter and smiled at the small boy that stood behind it. Renjun smiled up at him happily and said, "Hi, how can I help you," with an all too happy tone. 

"An Iced Americano with 4 extra shot of espresso, "Jaemin said. 

"Um, sir are you sure? Your drink will have 6 shots of espresso," Renjun said, voice filled with concern. 

"Yes, I'm certain," Jaemin said and pulled out 5 dollars. He handed it to Renjun and then walked to a chair. Jaemin watched as the young boy shuffled behind the counter making his drink before he turned around with a drink in hand. He smiled as Jaemin walked up to the counter and waved as the man left. 

This went on for almost a month, every night Jaemin came in exactly 30 minutes before closing and got the same drink every day. Renjun had come to like the man and his strange drink, he himself now addicted to the caffeine overdose. 

Jaemin came into the store like every other night and smiled at the young boy. Renjun started making his drink as soon as he walked into the store and collected the money. Jaemin watched as Renjun made the drink, like every other night, but he noticed Renjun's oddly short shorts. They pulled up as he shuffled around and showed his pale legs. It's as if the younger never goes out during the day. 

Jaemin's mind went wild for the younger's thighs. Fantasies flashed in front of his eyes and he smirk. Jaemin got up and took a piece of paper from his pocket. He wrote his number on the paper in a neat row. He handed it to Renjun as the younger turned around with the drink finished. He blushed as Jaemin walked out of the store. He took his phone out and texted the number and got a response almost immediately. 

This exchange went on for a month, each night Jaemin came to the cafe and then once Renjun's shift ended they would text for hours. Jaemin is hungry. Hungry for the younger. 

He walked into the cafe and looked at the younger. He stood next to the counter and watched the younger, "Renjun," he asked in his silky deep voice. 

"Yes," he asked in his cute small voice.

"Do you want to come over to my place after your shift, "Jaemin asked.

Renjun turned around with Jaemin's drink and a light blush fell on his pale skin. He nodded slightly and looked down, a smile graced itself onto his face. Jaemin sat in a corner seat and watched as the younger cleaned up behind the counter and as he cleaned the tables and swept the floor. 

He walked over to Jaemin and smiled before they left. They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to a large tall building. It was fancy looking and Renjun's eyes became saucers. They walked into the building and went to the 69th floor and walked into a small hallway with a single door. Jaemin pulled a key out and unlocked the door before walking inside. 

The apartment was huge, everything was on the greyscale and modern. Jaemin sat on the grey couch and Renjun soon followed him anxious, for he had never been in a house this large before. 

Jaemin noticed the younger's nervousness and pulled him closer, enveloping the younger in a new sort of warmth. Renjun was once again wearing those goddamn shorts that drove Jaemin crazy and as the movie played Jaemin couldn't keep his focus. 

He lifted Renjun onto his lap and hugged the younger's middle and rubbed his thighs lightly. Renjun's eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling, for he hadn't had time to get off for months. The only things that he got sexually were wet dreams about the man touching his thighs. 

Jaemin moved his hands closer to Renjun's crotch and Renjun squirmed wriggling around on Jaemin's lap. Jaemin grabbed Renjun's thighs in a tight grip to stop the younger's movements but it didn't do anything but make Renjun squirm more. Renjun moaned slightly as Jaemin squeezed his thighs and Jaemin growled lowly into the younger's ear.

Renjun whimpered as Jaemin continued to move his hands until the older was cupping his ass. He gasped at the touches and felt Jaemin connect his lips to Renjun's neck. He licked and bit at the soft white skin, leaving bruises and his skin bleeding in some places.

Renjun wriggled on Jaemin's lap, creating friction between both of the clothed members. Jaemin placed his hands around Renjun's small waist and lifted him up as he stood. Renjun wrapped his legs around Jaemin's middle. 

Jaemin walked to a bedroom with a large bed with gray silk sheets. Jaemin dropped Renjun onto the bed and moved his hands under the large sweater that hid Renjun's small frame. He teased one of Renjun's buds that hardened under his touch. Renjun threw his head back and whimpered as Jaemin abused his sensitive buds.

Jaemin moved both hands under the sweater and stopped teasing the buds for a few seconds so he could slip the large sweater off. He looked down at the younger as he laid pale skin on full display, only his neck marked. Jaemin swooped down and took one of Renjun's hard buds in his mouth and he could feel Renjun shake under him.

He made a trail of bits, drawing blood at some points. Renjun's abdomen was littered with marks and the boy panted under him. 

"Nana please~," Renjun whimpered. Jaemin leaned down and connected their lips before he stood up and walked over to the closet.

"I want to propose something, Junnie, "Jaemin said as he collected things from his closet, "You can decline if you want, I don't mind. I just won't be as interested as before, "Jaemin said and turned around. Renjun looked up at him with big eyes, as he held a box in his hands. 

He moved over to the bed and set the box next to Renjun. The young boy sat up slightly as curiosity ate away at him. Jaemin uncovered the black velvet box and Jaemin tipped it out onto the bed letting the toys fall. Renjun's eyes widened at the knives and handcuffs. 

"If you agree, to let me do whatever I want, we need colors. Green is go, Yellow is slow down, and Red is stop, "Renjun nodded at this, "Are you okay, with me using knives and putting you in handcuffs, "Jaemin asked.

Renjun sat silent for a little whine, mulling over the choices in his mind. He nodded at Jaemin, who smirked back at the younger."What's your color, "Jaemin asked.

"G-green, "Renjun said.

"Are you sure," Jaemin asked cocking his head to the side, almost teasingly. Renjun just nodded and pulled Jaemin close and pressed their lips together. Jaemin slipped his tongue into Renjun's mouth and the younger moaned into the kiss as Jaemin explored his mouth. 

Renjun grabbed Jaemin's pants and moved his small hands to the button and zipped. He undid the pants and pushed them down. He grabbed Jaemin's cock through his boxers and outlined the hardening member. Jaemin growled into the younger's mouth and pulled away. Jaemin grabbed Renjun's hips and moved him onto the bed and he moved to grab the handcuffs and looked at Renjun just to make sure and saw the younger spreading himself out. 

Jaemin clasped the handcuffs to Renjun and then locked them on the bed. Renjun looked innocent but hot, as his breath came out in puff and unsteady. Jaemin played with Renjun's buds as he undid the younger's shorts. He threw then elsewhere in the room and looked at Renjun hungrily.

Jaemin grabbed a small scalpel from the pile of silver blades. Renjun's eyes glistened over the silver and gasped as Jaemin pushed it down on his thigh. Blood rose from the small cut and Jaemin smeared it with his fingers and he pushed it down again and again and Renjun felt something he hadn't before. Aroused by seeing Jaemin smear his blood and cut his thighs open. 

Renjun moaned with each cut made and watched as Jaemin sat between his thighs scalpel next to him as he drew shapes into the blood prickling up. Jaemin leaned his head down and kissed the inside of Renjun's thighs. 

The tip of Renjun's cock could be see-through his laced girlish underwear. Jaemin smirked up at the younger and continued to kiss and lick his thighs. Renjun let out a loud moan and Jaemin moved up, avoiding the younger's painfully hard cock and kissed him. Kissed him, after he had just been tasting the younger's blood spotted thighs and the metallic taste spread through both of their mouths.

Renjun moaned and panted as Jaemin pulled away and dipped back to his thighs as his thighs shook and he moaned each lit, each bit. Jaemin hooked his fingers onto the younger's thin black panties and threw them elsewhere in the room. The very little friction left by the panties being removed threw him over the edge and velvet streams of thick white cum graced itself onto his pale stomach. 

"Aw, you cum already," Jaemin said and moved his hand to play with the thick white liquid on the younger's stomach, "I didn't even touch you, "Jaemin teased as he looked up at the younger whose face was bright red and panting heavily. 

Jaemin slid his boxers off and uncuffed Renjun. He flipped the younger onto his stomach and grabbed the peach-colored bottle of lube. He spread Renjun's ass and poured more than enough lube on his hole, that clenched around nothing at the feeling.

Jaemin slid a single finger in and thrusted it in and out before slipping a second in. Renjun moaned into the pillow under his face and turned to look at Jaemin. Jaemin thursted the fingers in and out. The lube making an odd squishing noise with each thrust. He added a third and Renjun began squirming under him. 

Jaemin found for Renjun's prostate and rubbed into it a few times before he pulled out. He rubbed lube onto his own hard cock and slipped into the younger. Renjun's jaw unhinged and moans tumbled out. 

Jaemin pushed in and Renjun's hole stretched farther each inch the older moved in. He moaned at the burn and clutched at the silver sheets. Jaemin finally bottomed out and began pulled back out slowly almost pulling out completely before he slammed back in, hitting Renjun's prostate, pushing into as Renjun screamed out in pleasure. 

Jaemin rubbed the tip into the sensitive muscle before pulling almost all the way out. He snapped his hips back in and set a steady pass. He one hand on Renjun's waist and the other around Renjun's little cock. Renjun's thighs slapped against Jaemin's and the lube squished with each thrust. Renjun screamed out as Jaemin picked up his pace on both his hole and cock. 

He pushed his head into the bed and panted, moaned, and screamed with each deep thrust, Jaemin abusing his sensitive prostate. Jaemin could feel Renjun clench and then velvet cords short into his hand. Renjun cried, tears streaming as Jaemin continued to thrust. Overstimulation hit the younger as Jaemin abused his hole and prostate. 

He let out a sob as Jaemin grabbed his cock again and started back at the same pace as before. Renjun could feel another not building in his lower stomach, as he neared his third climax. Jaemin growled lowly as Renjun's ass clenched around him. Renjun cried out as he came and clenched around Jaemin again. The older filling him with lots of thick cum. Jaemin rode out his high in the younger before pulling out. 

He grabbed a silver but pub with a violet gem on the end and plugged Renjun's hole before the cum could leak out. Renjun collapsed and Jaemin walked to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean the younger. He cleaned the cum off his stomach and hand before moving the tired boy to the couch in the corner as he changed the bedsheets. 

From that day on Renjun and Jaemin would fuck at least once a week then it got more often til, Jaemin finally asked Renjun out. Which the younger happily excepted.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment one-shot requests if you have any thx :)


End file.
